powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
The power to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *High Physical Strength *Increased Strength *Near-Superhuman Strength Capabilities User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species. Applications *Lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Wield oversized weapons. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced Bodily Force *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Stamina *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Ground Pound *Heavy Strike *Impale *Pulverization *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength: Possess enough strength to lift over twice one's own body weight to 800lbs-1100lbs/360-500 kg. *''Enhanced Strength'': User's strength is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Strength: Gain supernatural strength that come in four levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Bite, since the user's jaw strength is much stronger than normal beings. *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability, since the user's muscle's would have to be very durable to lift such weight. *Enhanced Mauling, since the user would be strong enough to rip people and objects apart with ease. *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Speed with increased strength the user can move inhumanly fast. *Enhanced Throwing *Gravity Immunity - user can ignore gravity to lift the heaviest objects. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses or Enhanced Condition. *Mimic powers of more solid elements, like Metal Mimicry or Earth Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strength. *Muscle Manipulation **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also result in enhanced strength. *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Structure Weakening *Telekinetic Strength Limitations *Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user. *Can be overpowered by Supernatural Strength. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. *Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. *May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing. *There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use. (Ex: Gentle) *May be limited to certain limbs. Known Users See Also: Super Strength '' Comics Anime/Manga Live Television Cartoons Movies Video Games Known Objects Gallery Anime/Manga Eren boulder.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) has enormous strength beyond those of the other Titans. Wether it is Eren Yaeger lifting a massive boulder… Kruger's Titan.png|…Or Kruger breaking a steamboat over his shoulders. Supernatural Strength by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor)… Tear Apart by Baoh.gif|…possesses augmented strength while in Baoh form. File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) throws and spits his needles with such force that they can easily pierce armor and flesh. Guts wields The Dragonslayer.gif|Guts the Black Swordsman (Berserk) posses near limitless titanic superhuman strength, slicing through the Snake Baron a giant demonic monster in half... Guts lift ship's mast.jpg|...and keep up a burning ship mast thanks to the Berserker Armor. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) increasing his muscles to the max, enhancing his already tremendous strength to monstrous levels. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even while not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. With Tensa Zangetsu, the strength is highly compressed and amplified. GruaTirar.gif|Yatsura "Chad" Sado (Bleach) possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo's Machiavellianism) extraordinary strength allows him to perform powerful palm strikes… Nomura wrestling a bear.gif|…and lift a large bear. Goku4.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a tremendously powerful warrior, possessing physical strength greater than average Saiyan. He is also capable of increasing his strength by going through various training, power-up abilities such as his Kaio-ken, and his Super Saiyan transformations... Power Legs by Son Goku-0.gif|...launch Jackie Chan into the air with a Power Kick... Goku's Strength.gif|...throw King Piccolo into a stone pillar... Goku flips Piccolo.jpg|...and his son, Piccolo Jr. while in his Great Namek Form... Goku's Nappa Hold.gif|...hold the giant Saiyan, Nappa over his head one handed... File:Gero_Decapitates_Man.png|Gero (Dragon Ball Z) using his artificially enhanced strength to crush a man's neck completely, decapitating him. FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) picking up heavy debris. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) throwing the Shogun's mage with such force that it flew through a door with explosive force. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) using his tremendous strength (even for a Yato) to send Nobunobu flying through the air. File:Tsunade cleaves the ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) possesses monstrous raw strength alone, capable of splitting the ground with one finger alone. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) uses the Chakra Enhanced Strength taught by Tsunade. Naruto_destroying_Asura_path.png|While in Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) posses incredible strength. File:Genma_Strangles_Shogun.png|Genma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) can easily break the Shogun of the Dark's neck simply by gripping it. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that granted him an increase in strength (anime only). Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|With his Shell Bullet, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to turn his upper body and torso into a dangerous weapon. He is capable of creating fissure uplifts that is capable of launching humans, unleashing devastating punches that is able to break stone, and use his bullet attacks to gain momentum and increase the strength his punches. Angry Nagi.jpg|In his enraged state, Nagi (Deadman Wonderland) has brutal physical strength. He is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart. Hibana with weapon anime.png|Despite her age, Hibana (Deadman Wonderland) has shown a versatile amount of strength, being able to wield an extremely heavy sword without any signs of fatigue. Unbreakable-Machine-Doll.jpg|Despite her shape, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) look like a cute and small girl but has unbelievable high strength, She can stop the train that goes out of control within a few seconds, she also can rip a tree apart easily with only one hand. Yatogami Tohka AW Battle HD Render.png|Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live) has powerful physical strength, despite her shape that look like a cute girl. Sonkai Kamijtou.jpg|Sonkai (toaru Byakuya no Bankai) is a B-Rank espade who use tactile telekinesis give him an enhanced Strength allowing him to Hit with a phenomenal force Enhanced Reflexes by Migi.gif|Migi (Parasyte) easily breaking Shinichi's pocket knife. Tamiya Ryouko's Strength.gif|Tamiya Ryouko (Parastye) shows off her strength by bending a metal spoon with her tongue. Shinichi Izumi's Strength.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) is strong enough to rip the heart out of a parasite on his own after merging with Migi’s cells. Bakel.png|Bakel (Fairy Tail) is a wizard who relies on his immense strength and can push even strong wizards like Natsu back and has nothing but strength to back him up. Natsu defeats Franmalth.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) carrying a huge boulder to attack Franmalth with it. File:Anji_Crushes_Chief's_Head.png|Ani Yūkyūzan (Rurouni Kenshin) crushes the village chief's head with his enhanced strength, with enough force to splatter the elder's brains all over the place. Natsumi_Strength.jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) demonstrates her strength by effortlessly lifting a speeding bike, rider and all. One For All My hero Academia.png|"One For All" (My Hero Academia) is a quirk that can stockpile power, increasing this power for every inherited user and granted them unmatched physical strength, including… Nana Shimura My Hero Academia.png|…Nana Shimura… All Might My Hero Academia.png|…All Might… My Hero Academia Izuki Midoriya Deku.jpg|…and most recently Izuku Midoriya. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Despite his skinny appearance Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has incredible physical strength that allows him to break stone with ease, shatter steel with his bare hands, notably punch like a pistol... Luffy lifts solid ball of Gold.jpg|... or lift a solid ball of Gold. Zoro weight lift.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) can lift massive weights effortlessly. Sanji swings massive Sledgehammer.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) can use a giant hammer without strain. Tionishia.jpg|As an Ogre, Tionishia (Monster Musume) is strong enough to lift and throw vending machines with little effort. Enhanced Strength by Hou Ken.PNG|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) demonstrates his lumberjack impression… Houken kills a tiger.png|…shows such care to a tiger with his hands… Hou Ken grip Kingdom.png|…using his immense grip to instantly crush a Yan soldier into pulp… Hou Ken vs. Gekishin Kingdom.PNG|…and overpowering Geki Shin, a Great General, in terms of strength with just one arm. Mou Bu, Great General of Qin Kingdom.png|''Great General'' Mou Bu (Kingdom) is perhaps the strongest man in the State of Qin.... Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) most prominent trait is his immense superhuman strength... Shin's Strength (1) Kingdom.png|...which he applies through his Swordsmanship, delivering powerful blows which can send an opponent flying even while they're blocking his strike... Shin wielding his Podao.png|...Crushing and Cutting down an entire cavalry of Wei Soldiers by swinging of his Podao... Power Punch by Shin.png|...send a man half his size flying with a Megaton Punch... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|With his Heavy Strike offense style of Swordsmanship, Kou Yoku (Kingdom) truly lives up to his nickname, The Thunder. Ba Tei's Strike Kingdom.png|Ba Tei of Rigan (Kingdom) is one of the strongest Generals of the State of Zhao, which he fully utilizes during combat.... Ba Tei's Strength Kingdom.png|...like splitting a grown man in half... Enhanced Axemanship by Batei.jpg|...and easily crushing armored soldiers just by swinging his battle Ax. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum is one of the strongest Stands in the entire world. Jirou Sorashima's Smartphone Smack Wallman.png|Jirou Sorashima (Wallman) File:Zeno’s_Power.gif|As the one to inherit the strongest lightning Zeno (Zatch Bell!) was forced to undergo harsh military training for gifted mamodo children. As a result he is one of the most powerful mamodo in the battle to become king. Comics Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) breaks metal with his bare fist. Captain America 0001.jpg|Steve Grant Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) strength exceeds the strongest humans, allowing him to... Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 259 0001.jpg|...overcome the power of two motorcycles is moving at full speeds... Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 1 16 0001.jpg|...yank a helicopter out of the air... Captain America 0003.gif|...kick to move pickup truck and cause a man to fly back. Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was already a assassin with strength beyond that of the average man, but by using Venom, his strength is superhuman, allowing him to battle most meta-humans of Justice League. Enhanced Strength by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Runaways Vol 2 21 Textless.jpg|Molly Hayes (Marvel Comics) using her incredible strength. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which enables him to pull off feats such as... Wolvey's Strength (1).jpg|...breaking steel chains... Wolvey's Strength (2).jpg|...support the weight of a dozen men with one arm... Wolvey's Strength (4).jpg|...pick up a 400 pound Sumo wrestle with both arms... Wolvey's Strength (3).jpg|...and lift the 955-pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Roughouse's Strength.jpg|Descended from the Rock Trolls of Asgard, Roughouse (Marvel Comics) is superhumanly strong... Roughouse's Power Punch.jpg|...planting Wolverine's face into the ground with a Megaton Punch... Blockbuster Polar Bear.jpg|Blockbuster Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) Conquest Violence 1.jpg|Conquest (Image Comics) Movies Stitch.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) can move objects as large as three thousand times his size. Wreck-It Ralph.png|As he appears, the title character of Wreck-It Ralph is really strong. Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) can lift up many heavy objects, such as trees and automobiles. Grug Crood.png|Grug Crood (The Croods) is not the smartest of the family, but the strongest of the Croods. He is capable of lifting up a giant rock. Metroman Megamind.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) CIC.png|Cindy Collins (Zoom) is a 6 year old girl endowed with superhuman strength. Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) Victor Crowley.jpg|Victory Crowley (Hatchet) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Budderball_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Budderball (Super Buddies) possessed the power of super strength hero1.png|Superman (Superman Returns) stops a plane from crashing Television Rolly_on_top_of_Lucky_and_Cadpig.JPG|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians:The Series) displaying her unsual strength 20110617211104!Bill_Harken.jpg|Bill Harken (Alphas) is a Hyperadrenal, capable of enhance his strength triggered by a "fight or flight" response. Buffy Summers.jpg|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possess physical strength greater than that of any human, demon or vampire... buffy super strength a new man.gif|... kicking a man to the other side of the room while "holding back a little". Ed.1.png|While not the smartest of the Eds, Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) is the strongest of the three, possessing strength that varies from flipping a drive way, to lifting an entire house. Sontarans 2008.jpg|Sontarans (Doctor Who) possess great strength Slitheen Family.jpg|Slitheens (Doctor Who) possess immense strength which allow them to put up a human with just one arm. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor Who) possess extreme strength. Series5weepingangels-0.jpg|Weeping Angels (Doctor Who) possess extreme strength. Werewolf dr who.jpg|Werewolf (Doctor Who) possess incredible strength. Judoon.png|Judoon (Doctor Who) posses great strength. File:Stewie_beats_up_Brian.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) may be a 1-year old, but he possesses great enough strength to brutally beat up Brian. File:Leela_Lifts_Bender.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) possesses incredible strength, as she lifted the 525 lbs (or even 2 tons) Bender and slammed him against the wall. Powers_jessica_.jpg|Jessica Sanders (Heroes) has a strength greater than a human. Somet.png|Photocynthia (HOOD) is strong enough to bench press a water bison. Rainbow's Muscles.png|Rainbow (Larva) can hide his muscular body with his heavy shell. Probably the strongest snail/slug of the main characters. Discord's strength.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using his strength to taking a tree out of the ground Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can lift approximately 11,000 pounds his own weight Niklaus Mikaelson-The Original hybrid.gif|Niklaus Mikaelson (The Originals) manhandles 2 vamps with ease. Leo_T-Rex.gif|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) forcing open a T-rex's mouth from the inside. 05-FistofTebigong.jpg|Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the use incredible strength Video Games Boulderfield.gif|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) dislodges a boulder with sheer brute force. . Albert_King.JPG|Albert King (Batman: Arkham Knight) is strong enough to rip a human's arm off with his bare hands. Knuckles the Echidna SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog), one of the strongest characters in the series. His strength is equal to that of Sonic's speed as it allows him to punch holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) is one the strongest characters in the series. He is able to create powerful earthquake by slamming his hands against the ground, create sonic claps, and deliver swift and powerful punches despite his large size. RIPANDTEAR.png|Doomguy (Doom) is rather well known for lugging around an absolutely insane amount of weaponry and ammo and still move around pretty fast. The Doom comic depicts the berserk pack's effects as allowing him to literally rip demons apart. And threaten to RIP AND TEAR a Cyberdemon's guts. The Murray.png|Murray's most important power is his super strength. 2488472-hercules.png|Hercules (Cheetahmen) is the strongest of the three Cheetahmen Muggshot beats his enemies.png|Muggshot, ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) have the strength to wield Roller weapons... 250px-Splat Roller.png|...like the Splat Roller... Inkzooka.png|...and the Inkzooka, which are massive compared to them, with ease. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) has the strength to wield the Inkzooka and one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with ease. Big Boss lifts Cocoon.gif|Big Boss (Metal Gear) bench-pressing the multi-ton body of the Cocoon to prevent it from crushing him. Web Animation File:Ape Heavy Strength Showcase.gif|Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a heavy barrel and hurl it over vast distances. File:BLU Gentlemanly Demo.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo’s (TF2 Freak) strength allows him to beat up people, punch through metal armor and break doors. File:Cheese Scout Strength Showcase.gif|Cheese Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to rip off an opponent's legs with little effort. File:Commander Bot Strength Showcase.gif|Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to overpower and knock out opponents, and punch enemies and send them flying. File:Creepy Medic Strength Showcase.gif|Creepy Medic’s (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to knock out a BLU Vagineer in a single punch. File:Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift heavy objects and demolish a turret with his bare hands. File:Cyborneer Strength Showcase.gif|Thanks to being a Cyborg, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift things like heavy boxes/crates, and deal greater injuries to his opponents. File:Dr. Teeem Strength Showcase.gif|Dr. Teeem's (TF2 Freak) can almost knock SeaSpy out in one uppercut. File:Golem Strength Showcase.gif|Golem's (TF2 Freak) Supernatural Durability allows him to lift heavy boulders and hurl them with one hand. File:Handsome Rogue's Strength.gif|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to batter his opponents and send them flying yards away from him. File:Heavybine.png|Heavybine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a car. File:Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) File:J.D Aussie.png|Jay Danten’s/J.D Aussie’s (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember opponents and demolish a brick wall. File:Karate Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to use the razor hand and rip an opponent’s heart out with little effort. File:Kickass Engineer Strength Showcase.gif|Kickass Engineer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to tear off limbs from his opponents, strangle enemies, and knock opponents out with one strike. File:Knivehand Strength Showcase.gif|Knivehand (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to toss a RED Vagineer away from him. File:New Weapon Strength Showcase.gif|New Weapon's (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember his enemies with little effort. File:Official Heavy Strength Showcase.gif|Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to punch his fist through an opponent’s chest, tear off limbs and lift heavy objects. File:RED Paintraingineer.jpg|RED Paintraingineer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to easily destroy a solid wall, lift heavy objects with little muscle fatigue and deal decent amount of damage to his foes. File:Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts' (TF2 Freak) strength is augmented to a moderate level. File:Spencer Pootis.png|Spencer Pootis (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to wield large weapons like a Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with minimum amount of effort. File:Sodeanator Strength Showcase.gif|Sodeanator (TF2 Freak) can dismember people by hand. File:Solgineer Strength Showcase.gif|While inside Campoman, Solgineer (TF2 Freak) demonstrates this while trying to burst out of his body, instantly killing him. File:Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to wield his Zanpakutō in Shikai form, which is possibly heavy, and is also possibly able to beat up lesser Demons much easier with his sheer strength alone. File:Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are strong enough to push cars and beat opponents. File:Vent Scout.png|Vent Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismantle a ventilation shaft cover with his bare hands and lift a person with little muscle stress. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Strength Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries